The Accident
by katesy393
Summary: When Elena is in her greatest time of need, who will be there for her? Partial song-fic. Takes place sometime after 2x03.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, since I'm feeling a little writers block with my other story, Stunned Silence, I decided to start on this one. It just came to me the other day and I'm hoping you like it :) It's going to be sort of a song-fic, because i have music for each chapter that i'll post at the beginning of each. So i hope you enjoy and reviews are welcome :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Song: Thistle & Weeds by: Mumford and Sons  
Takes place sometime after 2x03

* * *

Elena was frustrated, to say the least. Stefan had left for the weekend, to tend to some business with an old friend…and he had brought Caroline. He claimed that she couldn't be left by herself, it was just too risky. Elena had scoffed when he told her; risky was leaving her all by her lonesome, while big bad Katherine sauntered around the town doing who the hell knows what with the local townsfolk. It wasn't even like the unmentionable brother was stable; in fact he was an absolute mess, so protecting her and the town from Katherine was definitely not on his mind. To add to her frustration, it was raining, hard. Elena sighed and looked at the clock in her car, it read 12:48. She had planned on staying at Bonnie's tonight, but she decided against it; just wanting to sleep in her own bed tonight. It started raining harder if that was even possible, and it unnerved her. _Just a few more minutes and I'll be home _she reasoned. The car came to a stop at the red light about a mile from her house.

"This damn light," she groaned.

She had always hated this light; it literally took forever to change. All Elena could think of was getting home to the comfort of her own home, and the street was deserted, so she decided to just run the light before anyone came along. What she didn't see was the speeding pickup truck about 20 feet from her. She peeled out and started to make the turn when she finally saw it. She never even made the full turn before the silver puck up rammed into her full force. The blow was so bad that her car turned over a few times before sliding into the dirt on the side of the road.

Elena was out just seconds after the impact of the truck forced her car over. The truck wasn't in much better shape either, but the man driving was able to stumble out of his damaged car. He was drunk, but sober enough to call 911 for an ambulance. The man made his way through the rain over to Elena's car, to see how much damage he had done. Before he could even see into the car, the man tripped and slid down the mud, resulting in him falling unconscious, in his already drunken state. Unfortunately for the both of them, Elena's car started up in flames, while they lay still, and unconscious.

Meanwhile, somewhere across town: Damon Salvatore sat alone by the fire, bourbon in hand. He was contemplating the meaning of his life and other bullshit like that. Katherine had royally fucked him over and he was going to sulk himself into oblivion. Well, more like drink himself into oblivion. He looked at the clock on the wall; 12:48. He thought about Elena then. He hadn't seen her in a while; not after she told him that she would never be his friend again. Deep down Damon didn't really blame the girl. He had put her through so much shit; he was surprised she even talked to him at all. He wondered what she was doing right now, seeing as Stefan had asked him to clean himself up and watch over her for 2 days. He might as well get his sorry ass up and check on Elena, though he clearly knew she was probably tucked in her bed, safe and sound. Little did he know, the girl he loved was close to death; trapped in her car.

The paramedics were on the scene of the accident within minutes. When they saw what they had in store for them, they feared the worst. Luckily it was raining too hard for the fire to keep up, so Elena hadn't been harmed by it, but they had to use the Jaws of Life before they could get her body out of the vehicle. They indeed got her out, and immediately put her on the stretcher; she was bleeding profusely and it would only be a matter of time before she lost too much. One of the paramedics was able to get her cell phone out of her pocket, to look for a number to call. She first tried Jenna's cell. _No answer; _Jenna was on a date with Alaric tonight, she wouldn't have heard it go off. Second on the list was Stefan. Again, there was no answer. The woman then tried the third and final number listed under emergency contacts: Damon. 

* * *

Across town Damon was still slowly making his way over to Elena's. _Just to make sure her perfect little world was still perfect, _he thought bitterly. He stopped.

"Fuck it," he voiced to no one. Why should he have to go over there? Elena and her family were nothing to him, why should he care what happens to her? It was too late though, he was already standing in front of her house; ready to go on up and giver her a good scare. Damon slowly made his way up; hoping she wasn't awake. If she was she would most likely be writing about how awful the big bad Damon was, in her pathetic journal. Once he was up there though, he saw that she was in fact not there. _Weird_ he thought. Just then, as if someone had read his thoughts, his phone buzzed, flashing Elena's name on the screen. He contemplated answering it for a split second, but something told him she wouldn't be calling him if it weren't important.

"What," he answered flatly. He didn't even attempt a snarky line; he was just too tired of it.

"Hello? …Sir? Your friend's been in a serious accident, and we're taking her to the hospital, but we can't seem to reach anyone else," the woman yelled over the sound of the sirens.

Damon froze; he hadn't heard anything past accident.

"I'll be right there," he answered, almost mechanically. He practically flew to the hospital from there, but he almost wished he hadn't. When Damon arrived at the ER doors, he was greeted with a sight that would be permanently etched into his memory. Elena was a bloody mess; clothes tattered, with gashes all over. They were even pumping air into her, it seemed, as if one of her lungs had collapsed. He heard someone speak to him as they rushed her in to evaluate how bad her condition really was, but he wasn't really listening. He was being told that he could wait in the ER waiting room while they prepped her for immediate surgery, but that was all; he would have to wait until they knew the full extent of her injuries. Damon hadn't even bothered to compel any of the doctors, he just sat there. He sat there and waited, as his mind came up with the worst scenarios possible. What was even more horrible was the image of her that kept replaying in his head. If he had his way, he would give her some blood, and boom, shed be all better. But Damon's emotions got the better of him, as they seemed to be doing lately; sitting and waiting was all he could do. And for the first time in a long time, Damon was scared.

Feedback would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'allllll I'm so glad that everyone likes this story so far! I want to thank the few people that reviewed; your comments mean more than you think. Hopefully you feel the same way about this chapter.

Song: Stab City by As Tall as Lions

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Enjoy :)

br/

br/

* * *

br/

Elena felt odd, if you could even use that word. All she could hear was this incessant beeping; it just kept going. She couldn't open her eyes though; she just needed to open her eyes. Once she opened her eyes this beeping would stop. What the hell could it be? Maybe it was…her alarm? Yeah, that was it. She just needed to get up for school.

But she couldn't open her eyes; it was as if someone had glued her eyelids together. That beeping was getting louder, and sounding less and less like her alarm clock. By now it was just a steady beep. Like one of those things they have in hospitals. What were they called? Oh yes, heart monitors; it sounded like a heart monitor.

But why would- Oh god, she thought, I'm in a hospital.

Just then she could finally open her eyes. She wasn't in her body though; her body was lying lifeless on the table in front of her. _So that's what the beeping was._ Elena was flat-lining during surgery. The doctors were trying to do compressions, but it was hard because of her shattered ribs.

"Shit!" she cried. "No, no, no, I'm not ready to die! C'mon you idiots do something" she screamed. It was no use though, no one could hear her. Why was she in here in the first place though? What happened to her? And where were Stefan, and Damon?

_Damon._

Maybe this was his fault. He was certainly capable of this. The thought left Elena's head as soon as it entered. Damon would never intentionally hurt her, she knew that. But he was supposed to watch over her this weekend, so he would definitely know what was going on.

_Damon_.

Her eyes flew wide. If anyone could help her, it was him. _But what if he isn't here?_ She thought. Elena ran out of the surgery room, in the direction of the waiting room. There he was; sitting there, looking absolutely helpless.

"God damn it Damon! Do something!" she screamed so loud she thought she would lose her voice. "Give me some blood! You can do that right? Just compel some doctors to get out of your way and give me some blood for Christ's sakes! I'm dying back there."

By now Elena was right in his face, but it was no use. He couldn't hear her. She started to cry. What the hell was happening to her? Elena sat down next to Damon; she was starting to feel woozy. Within seconds she began to slip; slip back into that dark place. To her surprise, it was a much welcomed dark place.

* * *

Damon's POV:

3 hours, and about a hundred un-answered calls later, Elena was out of surgery and Damon still hadn't gotten a hold of Jenna…or anybody for that matter. Apparently Ric had surprised her with a surprised trip to Raleigh for the night, and Damon hoped for their sake that something very important was happening, or else there was no reason they shouldn't be answering _either_ of their phones. He tried Jeremy a few times, but the stupid kid was probably ignoring Elena still.

The doctor had told Damon hat Elena was stable, and would be placed in the ICU. She had said that there had been some complications, and that Elena coded. But what really killed Damon was the fact that he was told he couldn't see her yet. He almost laughed. Before the woman walked away, he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

"Sir-what do you think you're doing?" she woman tried. Damon over powered her.

"You are going to let me see Elena. You are also going to make sure that I do not get any trouble from the other doctors, is that understood? " Damon didn't even wait for an answer.

He walked down the hall way, and stopped at the ICU wing. Elena's door was the 2nd left. He hesitated for the door for a moment; just taking in the sight before him.

Elena was hooked up to all these machines; it was a hard thing to look at. He took a breath and slowly walked over to her bed; sitting down on one of the chairs.

Damon took her hand at brought it to his mouth. He kissed it, and held it there for a while, before he began to speak to her.

"Elena Gilbert, I'm going to have some harsh words for you when you wake up. Scaring me like this; isn't very cool. You know I planned on getting very drunk tonight and eating up some college girl. But here I am, and here you are." Damon said as he held one of her hands with his, and stroked the top of her head with his other.  
br/

br/

br/

Elena had left the dark place again. She was sitting in her room; watching herself. It was a very surreal thing; to watch yourself; to see what you look like from the other side of your eyes. She was relieved though; she hadn't died. So then was she still sitting here?

It only took a few minutes before the big bad wolf walked in. He sat down next to her. _Why hasn't he called Stefan, or even Jenna for that matter? _She thought.

What he did next though, would forever change the way she looked at Damon.

He kissed her hand.

Then he began speaking to her, but it was too soft for her human ears to hear. She stood up and walked closer to get a better listen.

"Elena Gilbert, I'm going to have some harsh words for you when you wake up. Scaring me like this; isn't very cool. You know I planned on getting very drunk tonight and eating up some college girl. But here I am, and here you are." Damon said as he held one of her hands with his, and stroked the top of her head with his other. "I know you said that I've lost you forever, but I just want you to know that I don't believe you. It's not in your heart; you aren't that person. You're not Katherine. You're so much more, Elena."

The tenderness in his voice floored Elena; she had never heard him speak that way. So Damon really _did_ care about her. Although Elena somewhat already knew that, she didn't actually fathom how much. And if she ever got herself out of this in-between life; she would forgive him.

br/

br/

br/

feedback is loove everybody! so hit that nice little review button.


End file.
